kirby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Calyx
General Info Calyx is an FC created by DeltaRed12, and the brother of Husk. Personality Calyx is a very friendly puff. Always likes to meet new people. Appearance He has a green body, and a green-brown color feet. He has wings made of vines. There is a crystal on his head that symbolizes what shot he is currently using, and how much it has left. Colors represent the flower in use. If no shots have been used, the gem will stay bright. If there is one shot left, the gem will be faded, with little color in it. Fighting He has the basic punch/kick and more advanced backdrop than Husk, for when he doesn't have enough energy for a summon. "Shots" and Flowers As you may guess, some of these flowers were used from various Mario games like Husk's shells. Shots are gained from summoning a flower and applying it to his bow. Only certain flowers can be used with it, as some flowers are not used in an attack. 3 shots are given for almost every flower. If Calyx summons a flower but never uses it, it will disappear, and some of the energy that he used to summon it will be given back to him. He can't give the flower to others, because if it somehow leaves his hand, it will disappear, and some energy will return to him. Here are the flowers Calyx has discovered: * Iron Flower- Turns his wings to iron for increased defense. Can not be used with the Floral Bow. * Glow Flower- Makes his wings glow a golden light. Can not be used with the Floral Bow. * Fire Flower- Shoots a flaming arrow, that may burn the target on impact. * Frost Flower- Shoots a frost arrow, that will freeze all or part of the target on impact. * Nimbus Flower- Rains healing rain on allies. Only has one shot. Can not be used with the Floral Bow. * Enraged Nimbus Flower- Rains damaging rain on enemies. Only has one shot. Unlike the Nimbus Flower, it can be used with the Floral Bow. * Water Flower.- Sends a small damaging wave, that will continue until it hits a wall/obstacle. * Shock Flower- Will shoot a fast, laser-like arrow, that does little damage. All three shots from a flower can be used to make one, stronger shot. Performing these moves will use extra energy. All of these moves start where the arrow comes in contact with an object. * Eruption- Instead of the normal fire arrow, this will make an eruption that shoots from the ground. Used from the Fire Flower. * Flash Freeze- Instead of the normal frost arrow, this will make nearby enemies and terrain freeze. Used from the Frost Flower. * Tornado- A tornado will grow and pull in enemies, and do weak, but constant damage. Used from the Enraged Nimbus Flower. * Tsunami- Will create a large wave, that does not stop until it hits a large obstacle. Used from the Water Flower. * Thunder- Will make a massive lightning bolt shoot from the sky, and damage enemies. Used from the Shock Flower. Floral Bow The Floral Bow is a bow made from ironwood. The string is made from a thin vine. A large vine circles around the bow, from top to bottom, but still allows the user to grasp the middle. Uses flowers to make arrows. However, it does accept normal arrows, just Calyx doesn't use them. Affiliations Husk: Loves his brother very much, and enjoys being around him. However, he cries if he doesn't make his brother happy. Trivia * As mentioned before, Calyx is Husk's brother. * After Husk ran away from home, Calyx ran away as well, searching for him. * Unlike Husk, he was born with his power. However, he didn't get his bow until he was older. * Calyx and Husk sometimes travel together. * Calyx likes the outdoors, flowers (Of course), Pitaya (aka dragon fruit), being with his brother, and hugs. * Calyx dislikes closed areas, dark places, and when his brother ignores him. * Husk tells Calyx to get a hat of some kind, but he says he "likes the breeze in his hair". He doesn't have hair. * Calyx, before going on his own for a while, will tell Husk to socialize with others. * When Calyx isn't around Husk, he gets nervous. * Calyx is still learning to fly, despite being 15. Category:FC Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan Character Category:Fan character Category:Green Category:Puffball Category:Puffballs Category:Male Category:Males Category:Male characters Category:Kirby Category:Fanon Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Good Category:Heroes Category:Heros Category:Hero